Sonic X: The Freedom Fighters Saga
by The ani-gamer10
Summary: The Chaotix weren't the only ones sent to earth after Chaos Control. The Freedom Fighters join in. But with old friends comes new challenges and a jealous fangirl.
1. Chapter 1

**Sonic X: The Freedom Fighters Saga**

(A/N Here's how the canon is gonna work:

Sonic 1,

Sonic Meets Tails(Sonic X version)

SatAM

Sonic 2-Knuckles

Sonic Advance 1&2

Sonic X: Beginning-Shadow Saga

This happens after the Chaos Control that sends the Chaotix to Earth[Defective Detectives])

It's been an undefined short time after the Project: Shadow incident. Sonic, Tails, Chris and the others were celebrating Cream and her mother Vanilla being reunited with a barbecue, and because, they were just bored. Sonic was resting on top of the Thorndyke manor, surveying the fun from above. 'Man. It sure is nice that Cream gets to see her mom again,' he thought to himself. Then out of nowhere, a distant memory resurfaced. It was of an elderly blue hedgehog. 'Whoa! Where'd that come from?' "Hey Sonic!" Sonic was jarred from his thoughts by Amy, Chris, and Tails. "Hey Sonic, the party's in full swing. Why don't you come down and join us?" Chris asked. Sonic looked at him. "Uhh, I'll join up a bit later." He replied. "Oh Soniiic." Tails said in a singsong voice. "I got your favorite." On that note, Tails pulled from behind his back a plate. On it were two- "Chili Dogs!?" Sonic zipped down in a blur and grabbed the plate from Tails' hand. The next instant, Sonic had already stuffed one chili dog in his mouth. Tails started chuckling partly nostalgically. Amy looked at Tails with an interested look. "Tails, how did you know that would work?" Tails looked at her and said, "Well Chili Dogs ARE Sonic's favorite food. I knew he couldn't resist them." 'Ha, this brings back memories.' Tails thought. Amy inwardly asked, 'I wonder why Sonic and Tails looks so…in the past.' Unbeknownst to her, Chris was thinking the same thing.

(MEANWHILE)

On the outskirts of Station Square, a group of strange characters were strolling along the city limits. They appeared to be humanoid animals; specifically, a chipmunk wearing a blue vest, white shirt, and black shorts, a coyote in a soldier suit, a walrus with a tool belt strapped on him, and a rabbit with robotic limbs. They had recently been passed out in the middle of what seemed to be nowhere, when they spotted the city. The coyote, who was shivering, asked the walrus, "Err, eh, Rotor, are you knowing when we will be reaching the city?" Rotor replied, "Not sure Antoine. Why not ask Sally?" "Oh oui. Uh, my princess, when-" The Chipmunk girl, who heard him talking to Rotor, cut him off and answered, "I don't know Antoine, but it shouldn't be long. Just keep moving." The rabbit chimed in, "I'm with Antoine Sally-girl, I wanna know when we'll be at the town mahself." Sally replied, "Don't worry Bunnie, we're there. The group then sprinted full force to Station Square, hoping to get some answers. '(sigh) I wish we still had our old 'transportation expert'.' Sally thought. Bunnie noticed her friend's expression. "Sally, you seem a little out of it. Are you alright sugah?" Sally smiled at Bunnie and said, "I'm fine Bunnie, just…reminiscing."

**End of Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sonic X: The Freedom Fighters Saga**

New Players Equal Old Friends

Unseen by the citizens, Dr. Eggman was flying just above the city in his Egg Mobile. "Hmmm?" Eggman looked off into the distance and saw a group of characters that seemed…familiar to him for some reason. 'I know I know those four, but I don't remember where?' he thought. 'I know!' Eggman then pushed a button and a small mechanical orb floated out. "Alright you, see those 4 over there? Follow them, but don't let them see you, got it? Good, now GO!" Eggman sent his spyorb towards Sally and the others and what the orb saw was shown on a screen in Eggman's pod. (Gasp!) "It can't be!" Eggman quietly exclaimed. He then got his signature evil grin. "Well, this is an interesting development. Of course, I'm going to need some backup." Eggman then flew back to his base with a new plan to beat Sonic.

Sally and the others strolled through the city, all the while getting glances from all the citizens. Antoine, getting jittery from all the eyes, asked "Ehh, why are ze good peoples staring at moi?" "They're staring at all of us Antoine." Rotor answered. Sally chimed in "Calm down guys. Let's just talk to them and see if we can find some answers." The group walked towards a young woman with a little girl. "Excuse me," Sally started, "Can you tell us where we are?" The woman answered, "In Station Square, the center of our city." The little girl walked up to Sally and seemed to be observing her. Sally couldn't help but blush, but she wasn't sure why she was. A man interjected, "Hey by any chance, do you guys know Soni-" he got cut off by the sound of an explosion. The Freedom Fighters turned toward it's source and were shocked to see a group of robots designed as construction and demolition machines. Above the robots was someone they hoped to never see again. "Well, I must say it's been a long time, Princess Sally and the Freedom Fighters." "Sacre bleu!" Antoine said.

(Meanwhile at the Thorndyke Manor)

Chris, Amy, Tails and the others were all piled in the living room while Ella was preparing a final dessert for their barbecue. Tails had grabbed the remote and turned on the news. "This is Scarlet Garcia reporting where the notorious Dr. Eggman is attacking the city. His intentions seem to be attempting to capture a group of unfamiliar characters who _seem _like they come from Sonic's world." At her last statement, Sonic's ears perked up. The TV then showed an image of who Eggman was trying to catch and Tails gasped as he almost instantly recognized them. Chris noticed Tails' reaction. "Tails, is something wrong?" Tails ignored him and got up from his seat on the couch. "Sonic! You gotta see this!" He called out. Sonic was in front of the TV in a split second. "See what? It's just Eggman again, right?" Sonci asked. Tails just pointed to the TV with a stern look on his face. Sonic turned back to the TV and saw some faces he hadn't seen for a long time. 'No Way!' He thought to himself. Amy noticed Sonic's worried expression. "Sonic, c'mon we gotta stop Eggman." "No." "What?" "_We _gotta stop Eggman. Tails and I are doing this one ourselves. Right?" "Right Sonic." Tails replied. Amy asked, "But why? I can help." Sonic replied, "I know, but this is a bit…personal. Let's bail Tails!" "To the Tornado!" Sonic and Tails zipped out of the room in a puff of smoke. Chris asked, "What's goin' on with them?" Chuck replied, "Sonic said it was personal, so it might have to do with who Eggman is trying to capture.

(Back in Station Square)

"Dr. Robotnik!" The Freedom Fighters exclaimed in shock. Eggman waved his finger at them. "It's been a long time since I've used that name, but nobody calls me THAT anymore. I'd prefer you call me Dr. Eggman!" The Freedom Fighters took a second to let that sink in and then they all burst out laughing. "Ahahahahahaha! Eggman!?" Rotor managed to get out. Bunnie chimed in between chortles, "I do declare, that name is fitting for a big boy like you." Eggman's face started becoming red and his mustache pointed upwards. "You think my name's funny, eh!?" Sally had calmed down enough to reply, "Well 'Robotnik' _does_ sound more threatening than 'Eggman'." "You dare mock me? Well, let's see how funny you think THIS IS! Heha!" Eggman pushed a button in his pod and the construction and demolition robots all started floating and transforming. After a moment of reforming, they took the shape of a giant robot with bulldozers for feet, a drill arm, a mechanical claw arm, and a wrecking ball on it's head. Eggman's pod flew into the wrecking ball head. "Say hello to my latest creation; The Egg-Devastator!"

The Freedom Fighters stood their ground, though they all had a hint of fear in their eyes. Bunny had her mechanical arm in a fist, Antoine had drawn a sword, and Sally and Rotor took pseudo fighting stances. Eggman laughed at the futile resistance. "You really think you can beat me. You may have gotten lucky during the great war, but I've got new bigger, badder machines and you have no chance." The Egg-Devastator's claw arm shot out with a cable and grabbed Sally by the waist. "Ahhhhh!" "Sally/My Princess!" the others exclaimed. Eggman sneered. "I think I'll start with you, Princess." Sally was getting the life squeezed out of her. 'No! It can't end like this. Sonic…. Sonic I need you. I wish you were here.' Sally thought. Her thoughts were interrupted by a buzzing sound, then a whistling one. The next thing she saw was the Egg-Devastator getting blown up in the midsection and the impact causing it to release her. "Ahhhhh!" she screamed as she dropped towards the ground. "Sally girl!" Bunnie called out. She ran to where she thought, Sal was gonna land to attempt to catch her. Strangely, Sally never made it to the ground

Sally had closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable, but suddenly heard the buzzing sound louder than before. She recognized it as an airplane propeller and found herself being held in someone's arms. When she opened her eyes, she saw the face of an old friend and a familiar hero. "Hey Sal. Long time no see." "S-S-Sonic?" She then heard another familiar voice in the form of the plane's pilot. "Hey Aunt Sally!" "T-Tails?" Surely enough, Sally saw Tails piloting a biplane with Sonic carrying her on its wing. "Sonic! Tails!" she exclaimed while embracing Sonic. Sonic turned to Tails and gave a sly wink. "Sonic, we've got trouble. Robotnik is-" "Yeah, yeah, Eggman's attacking again." Sonic cut her off. "Just leave this to us." Sally's expression turned sour real quickly. "Sonic, do you really believe you stand a chance against that thing?" Tails answered for him. "Don't worry. We've beaten Eggman countless times before, we can just chalk this one up." Sally was about to ask Tails how they already knew Robotnik's new name but didn't as Sonic jumped off the Tornado with her still in her arms. "Ahhh! Sonic, are you crazy!?" Sally asked annoyed. "Just trust me! Tails!" Tails heard Sonic and pulled the transformation lever. "Here we go! Tornado…Jet Mode!" Tails' jet flew under and Sonic and Sally landed safely on the top wing. "Now, let's go scramble that Eggman."

Eggman saw the Tornado flying towards his bot and saw that Sally had reunited with his two nemesis. "Sonic. Right on time." Eggman said softly. " !" "Yes, Decoe?" "Sonic and Tails are approaching, what are your orders?" "Hold your fire until I say so." The Jet-Tornado flew around Eggman. "Gee Doc, it's just like old times wouldn't you say?" Sonic quipped. "I'll say, Hedgehog. The only thing missing is me threatening you with my old Robotisizer." Sonic giggled a little. "So, what's the new toy this time Robuttnik?" Eggman started raging. "It's RoBOTnik! Ro-bot-nik! That tears it. Egg-Devastator, FIRE!"

Eggman started shooting varios missiles from his robot while Tails took evasive action. "Sonic, that thing's a combination of various construction and demolition machines. You can't beat-" "Wait!" Sonic cut Sally off. "If what you said is true, and he calls it Devastator…well, now I know that Eggman's ripping off the Transformers." Sally and Tails both sweat dropped.

Back on the ground, the city was falling apart and the Freedom Fighters were on rescue duty. Bunnie was with the mother and daughter they spoke with earlier and managed to save them from getting crushed by a piece of debris, while Rotor and Antoine were busy keeping the people away from the fight area.

Up in the air, Eggman used the drill arm to attempt to melee the Tornado into submission. Tails thought for a second then came up with an idea. "Sally, come take over." She nodded yes and had Sonic let her down in the pilot seat. "Alright Sally, fire at him from below, while we go above and finish him off." Sally started doubting. "Tails he has that wrecking ball on his head. It's too risky!" "I like it Sal, and unless you have a better idea, we'll just go with this one." Sally couldn't think of a comeback so she just said, "Be careful boys." "When I say now, press the yellow button." Tails explained. After Sally nodded in understanding, Sonic and Tails jumped off to a nearby building that was nearly as tall as the Devastator.

Sally in the Tornado flew towards the robot's legs and unleashed a full assault. Eggman started laughing. "Did you really think that would work!?" he asked? "Now!" Eggman looke up to see Sonic and Tails flying just above his cockpit. Sally pushed the yellow button and a ring shot out and flew upwards towards Sonic and Tails. 'A ring?' Sally thought. Sonic caught the ring in his hand, then started revving up a midair Spin Attack. Tails started spinning too. The powered up Rolling Combo attack started freefalling towards the Egg-Devastator breaking through the wrecking ball and flat out piercing through the rest of Eggman's robot making a clean vertical cut right down the middle. "Gyaaaaahhhh! I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!" Eggman said as he started blasting off.(Ding!)

Sally managed to land the Tornado near Rotor, Bunnie, and Antoine. "Ah! My princess." Antoine said taking her hand then getting down on one knee. "Fantastique. I'm so glad you are being safe." Rotor added, "Yeah, that was AWESOME!" Bunnie then asked. "Sally-girl, where'd y'all get the airplane?" Before she could answer, Sonic hovered down in front of them courtesy of Tails. "Hey guys. Long time no see." Sonic greeted. "Sonic! Tails!" The four huddled around their old heroes and turned to see the city crowd applauding them and cheering. Sonic and Tails smiled at each other and struck a victory pose. "Too easy, piece of cake!" "A grade 'A' Effort!" **(Rank:S)**

Sally then threw her arms around both of them and kissed them both on the cheek. "It's good to have you back Sonic."

Chapter End


	3. Chapter 3

**Sonic X: The Freedom Fighters Saga**

Introductions and Reunions

Sally was still latched on to Sonic and Tails. The two in question were enjoying the warm welcome back from their old friend while many citizens were enjoying the photo-op. Finally, she let go of them, but then went into her 'upbeat-yet-serious' mode. "Sonic, Tails, where exactly are we?" Sally asked. Tails answered, "The short version: we're on another planet." As soon as he finished, the others gasped in surprise and slight disbelief. Antoine started to freak out(though not as intensely as he used to). "Another planet!? Tails, how can you be making ze crazy jokes at ze time like this!?" Tails looked at Antoine slightly annoyed. "Antoine…I'm serious. During a fight with Eggman-" Sonic put his hand over Tails' mouth. "We'll give you the full version once we get back to the house."

Rotor asked, "What house?" "The one the four of us have been staying." Bunnie then added, "Four? Ya mean more than just us and that varmint Egghead?" Sonic just smirked then took Sally and Bunnie's hand. Tails climbed into the Tornado and helped Rotor into the passenger seat.. With no room on the plane, Antoine reluctantly grabbed onto to Sonic's shoulders. "Hang tight gang. We're goin full speed." Sonic then blasted off in a blue streak with all three of his passengers screaming. The Jet-Tornado flew after Sonic towards the Thorndyke mansion.

(Meanwhile at the mansion)

Chris, Chuck, Amy and Cream were watching most of the fight on the news. After they saw Sonic and Tails deliver the final blow to , they feasted their eyes on some people who, as stated before, looked like they were from Sonic's world. "Who're they?" Chris asked. His gramps said, "I don't know, but obviously Sonic does." Unseen by the others, Amy was glaring daggers at the TV screen after it showed Sally hugging Sonic and Tails. 'I don't know who that girl is, but I swear, if she tries to get close to MY Sonic, I'm gonna-!" "Amy are you alright?" Cream asked, snapping Amy out of her inner thoughts. "Huh-? Wha-?" "Amy, you look upset about something." Amy fixed her face. "Oh it's nothing! I'm fine ,see? Ahahahaha…" Amy's false happiness worked…for now.

(At Eggman's base)

"Hehehehehe…AHHAHAHAHAHAHA! OOOOHHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Dr. Eggman was in a laughing fit, despite the fact that Sonic beat him again. "Decoe, do you know what's wrong with the Doctor?" "I wish Bocoe. Sonic beat us again, and although he was inevitably mad at first, somewhere on the way back to base he started grinning more freakishly than usual." thought inwardly. 'I can't believe those Freedom Fighters are here. I still remember how I used to control everything…,' he frowned. 'Until Sonic and his Princess foiled everything. And now that I think of it, I haven't even thought of my own nephew since that untimely defeat. I doubt Snively's still in one piece, but if he were here, he'd probably be a better minion than all my defective machines.' Out of nowhere, Bokkun flew in. " , I have a message for YOU this time. A tiny man who says he knows you." Eggman looked at the TV monitor Bokkun pulled out and saw another familiar face. "Hello…Uncle Julian."

(At the Thorndyke Manor)

Sonic and Tails, along with the other Freedom Fighters had just arrived at the Thorndyke estate. Needless to say, they all,(minus Sonic and Tails) were stunned at how big the place was. "Hot dang Sugar-hog. How in the hex did y'all git fixed up at this ritzy place?" Sonic and Tails both smiled, the former adding, "If you think this is nice Bunnie, just wait until you see inside." The six walked up to the front door. "Sonic, are you sure that we can just-" Tails cut Sally off. "Sally, we've been staying here for more than a few months, we're practically normal guests here."

(Inside the house)

Mr. Takanaka walked into the living room. "Mr. Chris, Sonic and Tails have returned along with some others." Chris and Amy both got up from their respective seats and ran towards the front door.

Sonic and the others entered the mansion. "Fantastique! This is seeming to be a place of the high, finer quality. I doubt to be believing that a ruffian such as you Monsieur Hedgehog would be-" "SHUT UP ANTOINE!" everybody shouted. "Hey Sonic!" They all turned to see Chris approaching. "Hey buddy, how's it goin?" "SONIC!" Everyone, except Chris and Tails, were bewildered to see Sonic getting tackled by a pink blur. "Oh Sonic! I was so worried! How could you just take Tails and leave me here." Sonic failingly tried pushing Amy off of him. "Amy chill. We're all fine here." Amy finally let go of Sonic and looked over his shoulder. "And I'm guessing 'they're all'?" Amy said with a sour tone in her voice. "Yeah!" Tails said excitedly. "Stay tuned for formal introductions, folks." Sonic said to the reader. "Sonic, who're you talking to?" Chris asked.

In Chuck's lab was him, Chris and ALL the Mobians who now resided there. "Well, let me be the first to introduce myself. Professor Charles Thorndyke, but please, call me Chuck." Sally looked at Sonic, "Sonic, he has the same first name as your uncle." Chris said, "I didn't know Sonic had an uncle." Amy then asked, "How come you never told ME about him Sonic?" Sonic just gave his classic 'I dunno gesture'(from the English opening sequence). "Anyway, this is my grandson Chris." Chris waved kind of nervously. "So…who are you guys?" Sally was the first to Introduce herself, "Eh, hello. I'm Sally Acorn." Next was Rotor. "Rotor the Walrus." "Antoine D'Coolete" "Mah name's Bunnie." After they all introduced themselves, Cream asked, "How do you know Sonic and Tails?" Tails answered, "We used to fight together during the great war." "Great War!?" everyone else asked. Sonic chimed in, "You know how Eggman's trying to take over the world? Well back then, he actually succeeded and the six of us were part of the resistance. We were known as…'The Knothole Freedom Fighters."

"Knothole?" Chris asked. Sally said, "It was a secret getaway spot in the event of an emergency. It was our base of operations…and our home." An awkward silence followed. Chuck broke the silence by asking Bunnie, "Eh, Bunnie, you don't have to answer if you don't want to, but I just have to ask-" "Why mah arm and legs are robotic?" she finished for him. "It was because of Robotnik's mean ol' Roboticizer." Chuck said, "What's that." Sally answered, "It was actually made by Sonic's Uncle to try and help older people live longer." Chuck intervened, "We-he-ll, that sounds like something I could use." "But, they lost their free will, and Robotnik stole it." "Robotnik?" Chris asked. "They mean Eggman." Sonic said. "Anyway, after he robotocizes like 90% of the population, he tries to add Bunnie to the list, but Rote and I got her out halfway through."

Antoine chimed in, "Well, If we are going through ze past, I would like to tell ze tale of-" "Of how you were a big scaredy cat, Ant?" Sonic cut him off. Everyone started chuckling a little. "So anyway, who are these two, and how did we get here?" Sally asked, referring to Amy and Cream. "My name's Cream the Rabbit, and this is Cheese." "Chao! Chao!" she introduced herself. Amy stood up, "I'm Amy Rose; Sonic's adorable girlfriend!" "Wha-!" Antoine and Bunnie started snickering a little. Rotor and Sally just sat with a stunned expression. "Uhh, Sonic?" Sally asked. Unbeknownst to Amy, Sonic pulled a sign out of nowhere that said, "Not Really". He then flipped it around and it said, "Self Proclaimed". Amy turned around and Sonic threw the sign away and it crashed somewhere.

Sally then added, "Sooooo…how did we wind up here?" Tails simply stated, "Chaos Control." "What?" "It's the ability to manipulate time and space with the Chaos Emeralds." Sally chuckled a little. "Tails, I hate to break it to you, but the Chaos Emeralds are just a myth. "What're you talking about, Sally? We've fought Eggman for the Emeralds before and even got all 7 together more than once." Tails argued. "Sorry, but if something with THAT much power existed-" Sal was cut off by Sonic zipping out of the room then returning a split-second later. "A myth huh?" he said. "Well take a good look." He tossed a green glowing jewel at her. She caught it and it instantly got the attention of all the Freedom Fighters. "Fantastique!" "Oh mah stars!" "Incredible." "Well princess 'Know-it-all', ready to eat your words?" Sonic smirked out. "Don't get full of yourself Sonic…wait, it's too late." "So then, it really was the emeralds?" Rotor asked.

Sonic, Tails, and Chris told of the adventures they had since they arrived on Earth with the Thorndykes, Knuckles, Rouge, Chaos, Shadow, and the various fights with . After the story ended, they all took a moment to let it all sink in. "Sacre Bleu. These tales you tell. They are so much for my mind to be believing." Antoine said. "Guys, you know what this means." Sally said in all serious mode. "If we want to get back home, we've got to find the other 6 Chaos Emeralds before Robotnik does." Sonic chimed in, "Oh great, another Knuckles." "Excuse me?" " I'm sure you all probably want to get back home, but what's the rush? It's gonna take us a while to find all the Emeralds and even so why not enjoy the time we have here." Sally turned to Sonic one notch short of furious. "Sonic, think for a minute! If Robotnik gets all 7 Emeralds, there's no telling what he could do." "I already know. But here's something you should know: Eggman's nowhere NEAR as dangerous as he used to be. Sure he still causes a lot of trouble, but only like one or two schemes since you and I beat him before could really be labeled "Armageddon Disasterous"." "Sonic…" "C'mon. Why don't Tails and I take you guys for a tour of the city?" "What?" "Like I said, we're gonna be here a while, so why not see the sights?"

Sally turned to the others for a moment, but they were unsure of what to do so she thought for a moment and said, "Okay then, we accept." "Yay!" they all cheered. "Not without us you're not." Amy stood up. "Cream and I are coming to." "Hey I wanna come along!" Chris intervened. Sonic smiled and said, "You know what they say, 'The more the merrier.'

(Somewhere far away)

[Achoo!] "Bless you Doctor." "Thank's Bocoe"

**End of Chapter**


End file.
